supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Lied vom Henker
Das Lied vom Henker ist die vierzehnte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean, Sam und Castiel beschäftigen sich mit der Rückkehr von Kain. Crowley und Rowena kommen sich weiter näher, aber als Crowley den Winchesters helfen will, wendet Rowena sich von ihm ab. Handlung thumb|leftEin Wärter geht den Todestrakt hinunter, klopft an jede Tür, um die Schlafenszeit anzukündigen. Er wird von dem Häftling Tommy Tolliver provoziert, geht aber. Plötzlich erscheint ein Mann vor dem Trakt, und als er den Trakt entlanggeht, gehen nach und nach alle Lichter aus. Der Mann betritt die Zelle von Tommy und erklärt ihm, dass er der Vater des Mordes ist und stellt ihn auf die Probe, ob er die Wahrheit über seine wirklichen Opfer zugibt. Es ist Kain und er will ihn gleichermaßen bestrafen und befreien und tötet ihn, denn Tommy ist ein Nachkomme Kain´s. Sam und Dean fahren im Impala nach West Livingston, Texas, wo Dean erfährt, dass Sam von Serienkillern besessenthumb ist. Sam berichtet Dean, dass Tommy sechs Morde begangen hat, die ihm nachgewiesen werden konnten, es aber vermutlich mehr waren. Laut den Zeitungen sei er auf unerklärliche Weise aus seiner Zelle entkommen. Als sie im Gefängnis ankommen sehen sie sich das Videomaterial an, auf dem Dean Kain erkennt. Zeitgleich foltert Castiel einen Dämon, um herauszufinden, wo Kain sich aufhält. thumb|leftDer Dämon aber meint, dass Kain Dämonen tötet und sich diese deshalb von ihm fernhalten. Jedoch hätte man ihn in der Umgebung immer wieder auftauchen sehen, aber niemand weiß wieso. Da er aber nicht mehr weiß, tötet Castiel ihn schließlich. Crowley geht seinen höllischen Geschäften nach und als Crowley einen Dämon für seine Arbeit entlohnen will, meint Rowena, dass er ihn lieber töten soll und dies als Mahnung für alle anderen dienen soll. Crowley hört auf seine Mutter und lässt den Dämon töten. Sam und Dean finden heraus, dass auch Tommys Vater kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, und auch er seit einer Woche verschwunden ist. Die Polizei geht aber nur davon aus, dass er sich dem Haftbefehl entzogen hatthumb In diesem Moment ruft Castiel an und teilt den Brüdern mit, dass er den toten Tommy gefunden hat und das Kain wohl sehr beschäftigt wäre. Er trifft auf Kain, der ihm mitteilt, dass er sich gegen Abaddons Armee wehren musste und dies ein gutes Gefühl sei. Kain meint, dass dies ein Genozid sei und er alle seine vergifteten Nachkommen (Kämpfer, Mörder und Diebe) eliminieren würde. Er will von Castiel wissen, wie es Dean geht, worauf Castiel sagt, dass er den Kampf gegen das Kainsmal verliert. Da das Kainsmal jedoch nicht geheilt werden kann, will er sich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern, wenn die Zeit kommt. Als Castiel zu seinem Engelsschwert greift, meint Kain, dass er nicht auf seiner Liste steht und verschwindet. thumb|leftRowena versucht wieder, Crowley zu beeinflussen und will von ihm, dass er sie zum großen Coven führt und ihr Olivette ausliefert. Crowley verschwindet jedoch, ohne ihr zu antworten. Castiel erscheint bei den Brüdern im Männer der Schriften Bunker und sie erkennen Kains Muster: Er löscht komplette Familien aus. Außerdem erkennen sie, dass Tommy einen Sohn hat, der noch am Leben ist. Dean weiss, dass er Kain nun tötet muss, so wie er es ihm bei der Übergabe des Mals prophezeit hat. Dazu brauchen sie jedoch die erste Klinge, die Crowley aufbewahrt. Rowena erklärt Crowley gerade den Plan, wie sie Olivette gefangen nehmen können, als er einen Anruf der Winchesters bekommt. Als Dean ihn belügt und behauptet, dass auch Crowley auf Kains Liste stehen würde, bringt dieser ihnen die Waffe. Rowena versucht es ihm auszureden, da Dean die Waffe auch gegen ihn anwenden könnte, er meint jedoch, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Feind hätten. Rowena wendet sich aus Enttäuschung von ihm ab, da Crowley lieber mit Jägern zusammen arbeitet, als seiner Mutter zu helfen. Dean und Castiel wollen Austin Reynolds als Lockvogel nutzen, doch Sam und Crowley, der plötzlich auftaucht, sind dagegen. Crowley meint, dass er Dean die Klinge erst geben wird, wenn Kain eingesperrt ist. Als Sam Dean fragt, was sie machen, wenn sie ihn eingesperrt haben, woraufhin Dean meint, dass sie sich darum kümmern, wenn sie ihn gefangen haben. Als der Junge die Scheune verlässt, in der er gespielt hat, erscheint Kain, um ihn zu töten. Castiel befiehlt dem Jungen jedoch in die Scheune zu rennen, wo Sam auf ihn wartet und stellt sich Kain in den Weg. Dieser schleudert ihn jedoch einfach weg und geht ebenfalls in die Scheune. Sam versucht die Tür zu verschließen, Kain teleportiert sich jedoch hinein. Er ersticht den Jungen, doch dieser verschwindet, da es sich um einen Illusionszauber handelt. Kain erkennt schnell, dass er in einer Teufelsfalle gefangen ist, doch er meint, dass sie nicht lange halten würde. Sam meint sie sollen Dean helfen, doch er meint sie seien bloß eine Belastung und sie sollen, das was herauskommt töten. Außerdem sagt er zu Crowley, dass wenn er überlebt und er die Klinge nicht zurückgibt größere Probleme hat, woraufhin dieser ihm die Klinge übergibt. thumb|left|328pxDean betritt die Scheune, als Kain meint, dass jetzt die Zeit wäre ihn zu bitten mit dem Morden aufzuhören, aber Dean meint, dass er ihm nicht vertraut. Kain ist der Meinung, dass die Menschheit in den Augenblick verloren war, als er den Deal mit Luzifer einging und Abel tötete, deshalb wäre er der Welt die Auslöschung seiner Nachkommen schuldig. Außerdem denkt er, dass die Welt ohne die Mörder, zu denen auch Dean gehört, besser wäre und bei dem Jungen wollte er nur sichergehen. Dann betritt Dean ebenfalls die Teufelsfalle und fängt einen Kampf mit Kain an, bei dem Kain jedoch stärker ist, weshalb Kain zu Dean sagt, dass er den Kampf nicht unverändert überstehen wird und man das Mal und die Klinge nicht besiegen kann. Als Dean ihn daran erinnert, dass er ihn einmal töten muss, erwidert dieser dass er es nur gemacht hätte, damit Dean ihm die erste Klinge "bringt", die einzige Sache, die er will. Als er die Klinge anschließend wieder in seiner Hand hält, wirft er Dean auf den Boden und sagt zu ihm, dass Dean Kains Leben rückwärts lebt und er am Ende Sam töten würde. Zuerst würde er ohne Reue Crowley töten, dann Castiel, was ihm schwerer fallen wird, und am Ende Sam, womit er zu der Bestie wird, die Kain wurde. Als Kain Dean jedoch daraufhin mit der ersten Klinge töten will, zieht Dean ein Messer aus dessen Tasche und schneidet ihm damit die Hand ab. Dann nimmt er selbst wieder die erste Klinge und tötet Kain damit, als dieser meint, dass er nie aufhören würde. Als Dean wieder aus der Scheune kommt, übergibt er die Klinge Castiel, statt Crowley. Außerdem gibt er zu, dass Crowley nicht auf Kains Liste stand, woraufhin dieser verschwindet. Crowley kommt zu Rowena, die vorhat zu verschwinden und meint zu Crowley, dass sie glaubte ihn nach dessen Tod nie mehr zu sehen, aber stattdessen wurde er zum König der Hölle, was sie mit Stolz erfüllte, doch ihn Wahrheit sei er kein König, da er für die Winchesters alles tun würde. Sam meint zu Dean, dass es ein Zeichen der Hoffnung wäre, dass er alles geschafft hat ohne auszurasten. Dann erscheint Castiel, der ihnen mitteilt, dass die Klinge an einem sicheren Ort wäre. Als Dean dann geht, behauptet Sam, dass Dean in Gefahr sei. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Kain *Austin Reynolds (Illusion) *Tommy Tolliver Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Ritter der Hölle *Engel *Hexen Musik *'Diamond Side Down' von Jamie Dunlap, Ryan Franks and Scott Nickoley (MasterSource) Trivia *Der englische Titel ist eine Anlehnung an das, mit einem Pulitzer Preis ausgezeichnete Buch The Executioner's Song. *Der deutsche Titel ist lediglich eine Übersetzung des englischen Titels. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig